Buddies
Buddies are special creatures that have no effect on you whatsoever, except following you around in the main world. An exception would be with Epic buddies. They can be equipped in the buddy slot. Event Buddies Winterfest * Baby Reindeer: 35 Magic Snowflakes * Baby Snowman: 30 Magic Snowflakes * Penguin: 10 Magic Snowflakes Pumpkinfest * Spooky: 31 Candy Corn Springfest * Bunny Bandit Buddy - 16 Magic Eggs * Fox Battle Buddy - 16 Magic Eggs Arena * Sparkle Hamster - Top 1,000 Players (March or June) * Sparkle Kitty - Top 1,000 Players (April or July) * Sparkle Puppy - Top 1,000 Players (May or August) * Timberwolf - Top 1,000 Players (September) * Puffin - Top 1,000 Players (October) * Drone - Top 1,000 Players (November) * Mini Spybot - Top 1,000 Players (December) * Crystal Muncher - Top 1,000 Players (January) * Baby Triceratops - Top 1,000 Players (February) Elemental Area Merchant Buddies Buddies From Lamplight Town Pet Store All of the pets here are 1,600 coins and require a Membership to purchase, except the Brown Hamster, which is 600 coins and doesn't require being a member to buy it. Though if you are very lucky, you can get from membership box. Cats * White Cat * Tuxedo Cat * Calico Cat * Grey Cat * Tabby Cat * Siamese Cat Dogs * Shepherd * Husky * Beagle * Shiba Inu * Sparkle Puppy Birds * Barn Owl * Blue Parrot * Cockatiel * Grey Parrot * Horned Owl * Red Parrot Herptiles * Chameleon * Gecko * Leopard Gecko * Turtle Other * Brown Hamster * Spotted Hamster Academy Buddies * Cat-o'-Lantern (3,000 academy pages traded in with the Academy Merchant, or earn from the archive quests) * Glow-worm (members-only purchasable buddy from the Academy Merchant for 300 academy pages) * Enchanted Book (members-only purchasable buddy from the Academy Merchant for 500 academy pages) * Snake (buddy able to be won from the Vine Wheel in the Earth Tower) Other Pets * Fox (obtain from linking parent account) * Baby Rex (obtain and open one of the previous 2018 Member Boxes) * Flying Piggy (obtain and open one of the previous 2018 Member Boxes) * Robo-Pup (obtain and open the December 2018 Member Box) * Chirpy Birdie (obtain and open the April 2019 Member Box) Icon Gallery Lamplight Town Buddies White Cat Icon0.png|White Cat Tuxedo Cat Icon0.png|Tuxedo Cat Calico Cat Icon0.png|Calico Cat Grey Cat Icon0.png|Grey Cat Tabby Cat Icon0.png|Tabby Cat Siamese Cat Icon0.png|Siamese Cat Shepherd Icon0.png|Shepherd Husky Icon0.png|Husky Beagle Icon0.png|Beagle Shiba Inu Icon0.png|Shiba Inu Barn Owl Icon0.png|Barn Owl Blue Parrot Icon0.png|Blue Parrot Cockatiel Icon0.png|Cockatiel Grey Parrot Icon0.png|Grey Parrot Horned Owl Icon0.png|Horned Owl Red Parrot Icon0.png|Red Parrot Chameleon Icon0.png|Chameleon Gecko Icon0.png|Gecko Leopard Gecko Icon0.png|Leopard Gecko Turtle Icon0.png|Turtle Brown Hamster Icon0.png|Brown Hamster Spotted Hamster Icon0.png|Spotted Hamster Event Buddies FoxBattleBuddy-Icon.png|Fox Battle Buddy Bunny Bandir Buddy Icon0.png|Bunny Bandit Buddy Spooky Icon0.png|Spooky Penguin Icon0.png|Penguin Baby Snowman Icon0.png|Baby Snowman Baby Reindeer Icon0.png|Baby Reindeer Arena Buddies Sparkle Hamster Icon0.png|Sparkle Hamster Sparkle Kitty.png|Sparkle Kitty Sparkle Puppy.png|Sparkle Puppy Timberwolf Icon0.png|Timberwolf Puffin.png|Puffin Crystal Muncher Icon0.png|Crystal Muncher Baby Triceratops Icon0.png|Baby Triceratops Drone_Icon0.png|Drone Mini_Spybot_Icon0.png|Mini Spybot Area Buddies Cat-O-Lantern Icon0.png|Cat-o-Lantern Glow-Worm Icon0.png|Glow-worm Enchanted Book Icon0.png|Enchanted Book Snake Icon0.png|Snake Fancy Ferret Icon0.png|Fancy Ferret Smelly The Skunk Icon0.png|Smelly the Skunk Flower Turtle Icon0.png|Flower Turtle Rainbow Panda Icon0.png|Rainbow Panda Supachill Monsta Icon0.png|Supachill Monsta Peak Peck Icon0.png|Peak Peck Purple Owl Icon0.png|Purple Owl Saber Tooth Cat Icon0.png|Saber-Tooth Cat Robota Monsta Icon0.png|Robota Monsta Cloudstrider Icon0.png|Cloudstrider Cloud Sheep Icon0.png|Cloud Sheep Steam-Powered Robot Bird 9001 Icon0.png|Steam-Powered Robot Bird 9001 Cuddly Cactus Icon0.png|Cuddly Cactus Flame Salamander Icon0.png|Flame Salamander Hot Shot Monsta Icon0.png|Hot Shot Monsta Pyro Peck Icon0.png|Pyro Peck CrabIcon.png|Crab Cat Fish Icon0.png|Cat Fish Puffer Fish Icon0.png|Puffer Fish Baby Squid Icon0.png|Baby Squid Promotional Buddies Baby Rex Icon0.png|Baby Rex Flying Piggy Icon0.png|Flying Piggy Robo-Pup Icon0.png|Robo-Pup Chirpy Birdie Icon0.png|Chirpy Birdie Parent Connections Fox Icon0.png|Fox Category:Items Category:Buddies